A Supernatural Story
by HaywireGirl46
Summary: I've had this idea for a while. Since supernatural in the early years. So I figured I'd write it out.
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

The rain fell steadily across the road and forest during the night. No cars were to be heard this time of night. Except one, coming down the lane, a little above speed limit. The all so familar engine rumbled as it drove. A 67, black, 4 door chevy impala with two men in the car. Brothers Sam and Dean Winchester were on their way home from their last case, the ghosts entrapped within a house. They couldn't wait to get back to the bunker and relax for a while.

Or at least, they thought they would relax, about 2 miles into the forest was a subtle wood cabin, only one dim latern was lit. The rain poured on to the rooftop, the patter heard from inside was comforting. Then a shattering sound was heard as the lamps glass broke as it impacted the floor, the flame quickly went out and all was dark. All that could be heard was the rain, until a growl of anger was heard and a crash. A myterious male figure stood to his feet and brushed off debri. The one who had pushed him into the wall stood back up themself, a female. While it was hard to see, it was obvious she was injured, but not scared. While the man got to his feet, the girl booked it to the door and outside, running directly for the road. The man soon followed behind with an increasing speed which was not human. For he was a beast. A werewolf to be exact. The girl still kept distance between them as she race towards the road, hoping to find a car that would stop and take her before he could catch her.

The forest seemed to go on forever, but the girl soon had ran out into the road and stopped to turn, and see if the man was still close behind. Lights soon drew up on her, before she could turn and see what it was, she heard the screech of wheels braking and felt an intense pain as the vehicle impacted with her slightly. She tumbled to the ground, but did not seem fazed. Her hands were now scraped and some blood dripped from her mouth. She spit that out and looked over towards the car, the lights shining bright.

Two figures stepped out, one seemed agitated and looked over the car first to see if there was damage, while the other checked on the girl. "Hey, are you ok? What are you doing out here this late? What happened to you?" question after question he asked, she shook her head slightly and stumbled over her words. It was painful to speak after all she had been through this night. The man seemed to understand and proceeded to introduce him and his friend. "I'm sam, this is dean. We didn't see you. Do you need help?" before she could try to speak, Dean spoke up. "She shouldn't even be out here, there is literally nothing out here except trees." he spoke with an irritated tone, rain water dripped off his face.

The girl tried to at least speak her name, but before she could, the man who she'd been running from showed up, he instantly noticed the two guys, recognizing them. "winchesters..." he muttered with a growl. The girl panicked seeing the man, and reached towards her shoe pulling out a knife as the man came towards them. She thrust the knife at his chest, and daggered him right in the heart with the silver blade. Dean stood there looking in shock, not sure what to say, seeing that she was an obvious hunter, and that was a werewolf. Sam was the same. "uh, um maybe we should get you to a hospital. We can talk later, we need to move." he hurridely stuttered out before picking the girl up, not asking whether she wanted to come or not. He placed her in the backseat gently before getting back in the passenger and dean in the drivers seat. He sped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2 - Heading to the Bunker

Raindrops slid down the window of the hospital room, the sky had soon started turning bright once more. Machines were beeping steadily, the girl lay in the bed sleeping. Sam was talking outside with his brother about what they would do.

"Look, Dean. We can't just leave her here. She is obviously a hunter, and we did kind of run her over so we at least owe her an apology." Sam spoke to dean in a low tone so the hospital staff would not clearly hear their conversation. Dean then replied in the same tone, "Yeah I get that. But my question is what was she even doing alone if she couldn't handle the job she had?" he asked, glancing in through the door crack. "She could've died because she couldn't handle herself." Sam looked through the crack as well, and sighed. "Ok, so not every hunter is perfect. Look at the times we have messed up, together no less." Sam pointed out. Dean couldn't find something to say back after that. This was correct. Hunting was never easy even if you have 5 hunters. "Alright fine. What do you suggest we do then?" Dean asked. "We don't even know her name yet, she passed out right as you picked her up."

Sam thought for a second before replying. "Well, once she wakes, we can find out her name and maybe help her out by teaching her a few things." he suggested. Dean shrugged and agreed. "Yeah, I guess. But we do have other matters to focus on so we aren't gonna babysit her for long." he said stubbornly. Sam chuckled. "Yeah, okay."

As the day progressed into the afternoon, Sam and Dean had been going in and out of the hospital room, waiting for the girl to finally wake up. She didn't have many serious injuries, mostly just scratch marks and bruising due to the car impact the night before. 3 of her ribs were broken, that was the most serious damage besides a mild concussion. The girl seemed to be around her young adult years, 18-25. She had good length blonde hair, and she had been wearing the torn up grey shirt, denim jeans, and some black hightops. All those items had been removed however and set aside while she had one of the standard hospital gowns on.

The sun had begun setting, and Sam had dozed off in one of the chairs while Dean was out getting coffee. The girls eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision focused soon, and she glanced around her surroundings. The memories of last night then flooded in and she sat up, met by a piercing pain in her abdomen from her broken ribs. She let our a pained stifled groan as she saw the man from last night, sleeping in one of the chairs. She remembered getting hit by the car, and then the werewolf about to attack them. Many thoughts went through her mind before she thought of what they must have been thinking. A random girl running out into the street, getting run over, and then killing a monster. And why they stayed with her was another weird thing in her mind. They didn't know her. So why?

The girl noticed her clothes set off to the side, and saw that she was in a gown. She slid her feet off the bed and dangled them on the right side, slowly placing them onto the ground. She then stood, reaching over for her clothes, toughing through the pain by moving. She eventually managed to get her clothes on, despite the broken ribs spiking pain everytime. Sam opened his eyes, finally waking up, and instantly looked at her. "Hey, you're awake." He said. The girl looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah... I am. Why are you still here? You could've just dropped me off and left. Hell, you didn't even have to take me here." She said curiously.

Sam stood up and walked over, making sure at first that she wouldn't be creeped out then sat on the side of the bed. "Well, you did kind of save up from being mauled by a werewolf. And yes, we know it was a werewolf. My brother went out to get some coffee, he will be back. We know you are a hunter, we saw the tattoo on your back that keeps demons out of your body, and your blade was silver, intended to kill werewolves. We are also hunters. But we would at least like to know your name, and possibly help teach you a few things so you won't run into many issue like last night." He suggested.

The girl took a minute to reply after thinking of what to say. "My name is Katherine Castellanos. Yes, I am a hunter. Yes, I could use skills and suggestions. So thank you. How long was I unconscious though?" She asked after agreeing to the help. "You were out for about a day. You seemed fine, but once I picked you up, you basically just passed out, but you were still breathing fine. Your vitals were stable once we got you here, but the doctors said you were mainly just suffering from exhuastion and a mild concussion which caused the unconsciousness." replied Sam. Katherine took this in and thought for a minute. Before she could say anything else, Dean had returned with some food and coffee. "I see you finally woke up." Dean said first thing after setting the items down. "So, how ya feeling?" he asked. She simply nodded. "I'm fine. I've had worse honestly." She admitted. "Names Katherine. I didn't really get to introduce myself last night, after all the... yknow." Dean nodded in response.

After discussing the night before, and what they would do. They decided to go back the the winchesters bunker to train her on a few things. Once Katherine was discharged, they all left for Lebanon, Kansas. While they were driving, low volume classic rock music was playing as Sam spoke up looking back at Katherine. "So, when we get to the bunker we have a... friend there. His name is Jack. He isn't human, but he's not bad. So you won't have to worry about that. I'm sure you guys can talk and get along." Dean scoffed. "Yet, Sammy. We still don't know. But we can talk later." Katherine seemed confused at the conversation but just nodded as they drove.

**2 hours later**

Dean parked the impala in the bunkers garage. They all got out, closing the doors behind them, making their way up to the door that led into the main room of the bunker, the library. Katherine walked in first, looking around. "Damn, nice place." she said with a grin while taking a seat at the table. "This is where you guys live?" Sam replied, "yes, we do. It is a men of letters bunker, we are legacies from our father and his father and so on." Sam took a seat next to her, and Dean went to the kitchen, getting himself a beer before heading off to his room after making sure all was good. Sam and Katherine chatted for a while and got her a room set up for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3 - Interesting Morning

By the following morning, Katherine was the first to wake up. It was 6am, the sun barely out. It was beautiful outside. She had taken a small walk around the road before coming back and started making breakfast in the kitchen. The smell of eggs, bacon, sausages filled the area. She made enough for the guys if they wanted to, and made herself a plate, sitting at the counter.

Her hair was a mess, and she was still in her pajamas. A grey tank top and some soft shorts. The first one to walk in was Jack, who had yet to see each other. Katherine glance up as she poured herself a cup of freshly made coffee. "Hello, we didn't meet last night, but I'm Katherine. And I made breakfast, so help yourself." she said in a quiet tone, taking a sip of her coffee and sitting back down. Jack tilted his head to the side with a confused look. "I was not told about you. I was in my room, I only saw Sam and Dean." He said, sitting down next to her, and getting himself some food and coffee too.

She watched as he did and eventually replied. "I'm a quiet person. I don't usualy work with people, but they decided to show me some things so I wouldn't get my ass handed to me like I did the night before." She said, the embarrasment slightly showing on her face. Jack didn't understand though. "Alright. So, why did you 'get your ass handed to you'? What happened?" He asked, seeming kind of innocent and cute. She slightly smiled. "So, how come you are tagging along with these guys? I've heard they kind of just hunt together, some fancy winchester brothers." She asked as they both ate. "Well, they are kind of the only two I've known, since birth. I was born a week ago, my mother died as I was born, my father was killed, my real father is in a different universe though, from what I've learned." He said, not seeming phazed at all. She stared at him wide-eyed, completely silent.

Eventually she stuttered out. "U-Uh... Wow. That is um, a lot. Okay wait, you were born a week ago? Dude you are like 20. How the hell is that possible?" she asked with a bewildered look, but somewhat curious. "Well thats easy," he replied "I am a nephilim, and my mother told me before I was born, there was evil in the world, so I couldn't be born as a baby or child, so I had to grow up fast." finishing his sentence as if it was completely normal. Katherine just sat there, staring at him in amazement which caused him to ask. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, tilting his head in cofusion as he took a sip of his coffee.

Before she could explain why, Dean walked in, looking half asleep, in his bathrobe. He stopped looking at them both, then the food, then the coffee. He then proceeded to pour himself some coffee. "So, I'm assuming you guys got aqauinted, and you made the food, Katherine?" She nodded without saying a word. Jack stayed quiet as well finishing up his food. "Enjoy, I made some for all. I'm gonna get dressed. My hair feels like a birds nest." She muttered. "Glad to get to know you, Jack." she said before leaving to her room to get dressed and ready. Dean looked over at Jack. "So, I see you guys are getting along. She won't be here long, it was Sam's choice to bring her here to show her stuff." he said bluntly, sitting down. JAck simply looked at him. "I understand, but she is nice to talk to. At least she doesn't want to kill me." He said with a hint of sass. Dean narrowed his eyes. "I'm not the one that is the spawn of Lucifer. But least I'm giving you a chance right now." He said in an annoyed tone as Sam showed up finally.

"Who made the food?" He asked, serving himself to the rest and sitting down as well. "Katherine did." Jack replied with a smile. He enjoyed the food very much. "She is a good cook. And very nice." Dean shook his head. "Yeah great he's got a crush." he said shaking his head and sipping his coffee. Sam snickered and hid his face in the coffee cup. Jack still looked so confused. "What am I crushing?" He asked as Katherine walked back in, her hair fixed up into a ponytail. She changed from her pajamas into a black mid-sleeved shirt with a white design, normal demin jeans and her normal shoes. "Crush what now?" She asked in confusion. "Also, goodmorning, Sam." She smiled at him lightly, sitting back down next to Jack. Sam kept his face hidden in the coffee cup and just nodded. "Sammy is having issues." Dean shook his head, but even he had a slight smile. Jack seemed confused still but embarrased as well, his face showed it. Katherine felt obvlivious. "Okay, what am I missing here? Sam's laughing into his coffee, Dean you look like your happy actually which doesn't seem like you from what I've see, and Jack looks embarrased as if he just saw a naked woman which I doubt he has since he's a week old apparently."

Dean shook his head and put a serious face back on. "Nothing. Look, we have a case so its the perfect way to teach you, myterious deaths in a town called belantine. We are gonna check it out. And Jack, you are coming with since you need teaching too. So you and Katherine both can learn." He said with no hesitation. "We leave in an hour." After that, he left the kitchen and went towards his room to get ready, Sam soon followed, only to leave them alone, he was having a blast with this. They sat in silence for a while until it was time to go.


	4. Chapter 4 - Investigation Funtime

The time soon came where all four gathered into the car and made their way to Belantine, Los Angeles. The drive took about 6 hours including stops for food and such. Jack and Katherine sat in the back, Dean and Sam in the front as usual.

The car arrived around 1 in the morning. Katherine and Jack were both asleep in the back, leaning against each other. Dean glanced back then back at Sam who was smiling. Sam proceeded to take his phone out and nap a picture of the two before getting out of the car. The shutting of the door woke them both up in a slight startle, they both pulled away from each other, not realizing how they had been sleeping. Katherine rubbed her face and stepped out of the car with the rest of them. "Okay. So we start in the morning?" Dean nodded. Jack looked around before following everyone inside. They got a room that had 2 queen beds and a futon. "Hmm, Nice place." Katherine muttered, dropping herself on the couch that was not pulled out. After they settled in, they all got into bed. Dean and Sam took the queens, Katherine and Jack slept on the futon. Jack had offered to sleep on the non-futon couch but she didn't mind so they had fallen asleep.

By the time morning came, Katherine was the first one to wake, get dressed, and make breakfast. She didn't have much to work with, but she made some eggs with orange juice. She set three plates, having already ate her own. She had put on a white t-shit with a blue plaid unbuttoned shirt over that, and some black jeans. Jack was the next one to wake up, smelling the food instantly. He sat up with a smile. "Your food smells good like at the bunker. You are a really good cook." He complimented while getting up and dressed. He picked up one of the plates and sat down at the table, digging in with a very pleased face. Sam and Dean waked up soon after and had their breakfast, complimenting Katherine on her skills.

"I studied cooking in high school. At least for how long I stayed there." She said once they were all ready to go out to investigate for the case and figure out what has been happening and what it was that was killing people in such a disturbing weird way. Sam and Katherine went off posed as FBI agents Riley Benson and Salvatore Mercury to investigate the dead bodies and find any indication of what killed the victims hoping to stop whatever did this before another victim fell. Jack and Dean looked into the relatives of the victims to gain any clues as well.

Sam and Katherine soon found themselves in a morgue looking over 3 dead, smelling bodies for any indication. They each took on investigating on of the bodies out of the three. Sam decided to speak up and ask "So, how are you and Jack getting along?" Katherine looked up, her hands still inside the dead body. She seemed a bit confused on how to reply, but she soon answered, "I don't know. He's a weirdo. Kind of like me. Not really someone that easily fits in because of who he is. And I can relate. I've never really fit in anywhere. So he's cool. And he is one of the few people I can get along with without feeling out of place." she said honestly while investigating the body. Sam nodded, understanding. "Yeah, I get that feeling. I'm glad you guys are getting along. He hasn't had the chance to really make any, uh friends. " Sam said a little awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm guessing that is because he's a week old? And something not human Im guessing." Sam nodded. "He is a nephilim. Half human, half angel." he said, going to the third body to look for simularities.

Meanwhile outside the morgue, a few blocks over, Jack and Dean arrived at the first house to ask the relatives some questions. Before he knocked on the door, Dean decided to ask Jack something. "So, you seem to be getting along with Kate well. You know we are just teaching her some things, only because Sam wanted to right? She isn't gonna stay like shes some part of a posse." He said. Jack nodded. "Yeah, I know. But it feels like she gets me. And its nice. Her food is really good too." He said, grinning. Dean shook his head, and knocked on the door. A slightly elder woman soon answered the door, opening it up just a crack. She seemed understandbly upset and shy. Her hair was light brown, her eyes green.

She quietly asked what they wanted. "Um, I'm agent Fanver, this here is agent Stillman. We are FBI and looking into the weird deaths that have recently happened, and we know it may be hard to talk about but if you could, we would like to ask a few questions." Dean explained. The woman wasn't sure, but she hesitantly opened the door farther so they could walk in. Jack looked around the house in curiousity, not saying a word yet. Dean and the woman sat down on the couch. "I'm Erin." She said quietly, sipping on a cup of tea. "I don't know much about what happened to my nephew, but I know it was nothing human." She stated with a hint of anger in her voice. Her hands shook holding the cup of tea slightly, but she set it down. "Well, that is why we are trying to investigate and figure out what did this to your nephew. Is there anything you can tell us that could give us any clues?" He asked. The woman answered best she could.

The day soon came to an end. All four were back at the motel room they were staying at. Kate and Jack were eating at the table, enjoying their chat. Sam and Dean were in the bedroom piecing together what evidence they were able to figure out. "You really do enjoy my food, don't you, Jack?" Katherine said with a small chuckle. Taking a bite of the dinner she had made; Alfredo pasta with chicken and coke for the drink. Jack nodded eagerly. "I do. I haven't had this good of food. Usually we just have takeout and fast food. This is so much better." he said, his face gleaming, but also a bit messy with alfredo sauce, making Katherine giggle. Jack looked a bit confused at her giggle. "Did I do something?" he asked, actually concerned he had done something. She continued giggling, setting down her fork, covering her face. Dean and Sam looked over out of the door. "You guys good out there?" Sam asked. Katherine nodded, still giggling quietly. Jack still felt so confused.

Eventually Katherine calmed down in a minute, her face red and tears coming down from all the laughing. She explained why it was funny. "Y-You have alfredo sauce on your face, and it was just funny. Then you thought you did something bad which I just found super funny and I kinda lost it for a second." She said with an amused smile, handing him a napkin to wipe his face off. Jack proceeded to wipe his face off, Sam and Dean had come to join them. "You guys need a room by yourselves?" Dean said sarcastically. Jack didn't understand but Katherine did and she choked on her soda snickering a bit. "No, okay? It was just funny." She replied, sneering at Dean. Sam kept his amusement hidden by eating the food Katherine had prepared.

After all the laughter and fun, they cleaned up for the night and all got ready to go to bed. Sam and Dean were the first to go to sleep. Jack and Kate stayed up, talking since they got along so well and had fun together when they talked. Katherine had started explaining more into her past and how she got her, to which Jack was fascinated to learn about. "I was barely a year old, supposed to be asleep in my crib. But something didn't feel right. And later that night, a werewolf and his friends had broken in, my parents tried to fight them off, and protect me. I vaguely remember that though. So I grew up with many different people throughout my life till I wen't out on my own to learn more about what had happened that night and it led to me becoming a hunter, making connections, and killing the bad guys." She explained.

Jack asked, "So, did you ever find the werewolf that killed your parents?" He asked curiosly. Katherine shook her head. "No, not worth it. If I find him, yeah I'll kill him. But I am not going to waste my life on that. There are more important things in life." She smiled as she replied to him. "Well it's late, we should get some sleep tomorrow. I get the feeling Dean is gonna take us on a hell of a trip tomorrow that involves killing this monster and not easily." Jack smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Goodnight, Katherine." He said as he laid down on the futon along with Katherine. She returned the goodnight and they all were sleeping now.


End file.
